The King's Concubine
by I'll never
Summary: Tadase takes this whole "king" business a bit too far... /kukaixtadase/ m for yaoi limes :p


**T I T L E **The King's Concubine

**P A I R I N G **Tadase & Kukai

**T Y P E **Oneshot

**R A T I N G **M

**S U M M A R Y **Tadase takes this whole "king" business a bit too far...

-

Me: whooooaa I've got a perverted mind o o'

King Tadase: it's ok peasant, I don't mind :D my sex slave is all for it, too

Kukai: ...ahh ////

Me: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!

* * *

Kukai, Amu, Yaya and Nadeshiko all exchanged glances with each other, each aware of Tadase's cocky "KING" mood swing. They were chilling in the greenhouse after a guardian meeting when had ended with Tadase's sudden outburst. He was more triumphant that usual, every trace of innocent and shyness was completely dead and gone. Kiseki was right there by his side, shouting encouraging, motivational comments in Tadase's ear.

"WHO'S KING? WHO'S KING!?" Kiseki asked, all fired up.

"I am king! ME!" Tadase yelled in reply, fully absorbed with himself.

Amu blinked, sweat-dropping. "T-Tadase-kun..." she smiled nervously, secretly being entertained by his assertive behavior. Tadase stared at her, looking high and mighty. "What, PEASANT?!" he snapped, his red-violet eyes sparkling.

"A-ah... nothing..." she looked away, stifling her muffled laughter. _Ah, Tadase-kun... _she thought, filled with admiration for her one, her only prince. Er, king. Prince. King. Whatever helped him sleep at night. But her "prince" had other plans in mind, and they certainly didn't involve her.

"EEEEEEEEH?!?" the startled cry and gasp combo that erupted from both Nadeshiko and Yaya's mouth caused Amu to snap out of her fantasy. She turned her attention to them, and then followed their gaze to see......

OH, GOD.

Tadase was sitting on Kukai's lap, playing with the older boy's brown, wavy hair. Kukai's eyes were wide-open and his cheeks were red and flushed. "Ta-Tadase?!" Kukai stared up at his supposedly "best friend" on top of him. The blonde boy had a smirk plastered on his face, and when he spoke, his voice dripped with seductiveness. "And what is a king without his concubine?" Tadase twiddled a lock of Kukai's hair around his index finger. Amu's jaw dropped to the ground, not believing that she was able to witness this rare event between these two boys.

C-CONCUBINE!?

Then Tadase inclined his head and brushed his lips tenderly across Kukai's neck. "Tada-- aah," Kukai closed his eyes, completely numb under Tadase's dominance. And what could Amu, Nadeshiko, and Yaya do but watch in amusement, fascination and slight repulsion? Kukai was taking sharp breaths and seemed to look very uneasy at this turn of event. "Tada..se.... stop it," he murmured in choppy fragments, "..not in front.. of Y-Yaya..." _Yaya? YAYA? WHAT ABOUT US!? _Amu screamed in her head, referring to both Nadeshiko and her.

Tadase ignored him. "I am the king, you were the jack --- YOU serve ME!" He trailed the kisses up Kukai's neck and to his jawline. "Ahhhnnn..." Kukai was melting in Tadase's arms, utterly and irrevocably swept away. But Kukai's and Tadase's relationship status had always been known as best friends, or so Amu, Nadeshiko and Yaya thought. Could there be something more? Was Kukai enjoying this? Was Tadase controlling himself, or at least trying to?

Next, Tadase teased Kukai's mouth with kisses, withdrawing everytime Kukai kissed back. His tongue slipped though Kukai's teeth and infiltrated the green-eyes boy's mouth, swirling around slowly and leisurely. Kukai moaned into Tadase's mouth, completely embarrassed by now. "Ta..dase...please... stop," his breath was ragged and paced up by both the head of the kiss and lack of air. All three girls watching this as it happened were suffering from intense nosebleeds, though Yaya didn't even understand half of it.

"Why does Kukai keep making weird noises, Amu-chii?" she whispered, tugging on Amu's sleeve. Amu decided that she'd best leave that question unanswered.

"I know you want this, my Jack," Tadase smirked, feeling the older boy's erection press up against him. His fingers skimmed down fro Kukai's lips to his chest and from there down to his erection, which was getting more agitated by the minute. The light, feathery touch of Tadase _down there_ caused Kukai to get even harder, who was having a hard time suppressing the many moans and sighs that were just dying to be released. "TADASE... STOP," the athletic brunette begged, to no avail. Rubbing the brunette's manhood gently, Tadase leaned in and whispered into Kukai's pierced ear, _"Who's your King?"_

"Nnnn... ahh... you are," Kukai told him, chest rising and falling rapidly. The feathery touch turned into a loose grip, which then ultimately escalated to an aggressive grasp, pumping Kukai's boner faster and harder. _"Who do you belong to?" _The kid king asked, already knowing the answer. "Aaaaaah..!" was all Kukai could respond. Wanting an answer, Tadase grabbed Kukai's dick so hard that the boy's boner softened and declined. The bulge in the pants was gone, and the frustrated King awaited his partner's response. "Answer me!"

"MMM... YOU! I BELONG TO YOU!" Kukai cried out, panting.

-

Something clicked inside of Tadase's brain. His innocent, pink eyes replaced the bossy, glintful ones and the king characteristic had gone. He character changed back into the old Tadase, innocence and all. The confused boy scrambled off of Kukai's lap, blushing a delicate pink. "Ah, Kukai?! What's going on here --- what happened??" He asked shakily, demanding to know. But Nadeshiko, Yaya and Amu only stared at him in stun while Kukai looked away, blushing like a bride on her wedding day.

"What on earth has gotten into all of you?"

Mentally slapping herself twice, the pink-haired girl blinked dazedly and said, "Why don't you go ask your concubine?"

* * *

make my day and

R E V I E W (:

l

l

l

v


End file.
